


Vampire LoganXWerewolf Remus one shots/shorts

by purpleskittle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskittle/pseuds/purpleskittle
Summary: Basically what the title says. With an alternative universe I created of monster sides. Please keep in mind these are short stories I made, that if inspiration hits may become into full fledged stories
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	1. Society sucks

‘Bloodsucker’ and ‘wolf’ they say. It's tough having a reputation as a teacher, especially when you're a vampire teacher with a werewolf partner. Logan Sanders was like your average male. Tall, dark haired and quite handsome. He was happily married to his husband, a what some would say, eccentric police officer.

Logan was a well known teacher at the local high school and the students adored him. They loved everything about him, that was until word got out that he wasn’t as ordinary as he seemed. And not because he was gay, but because he was one of the monsters you tell your children about at night. He was a vampire, or more commonly known by the society, a ‘bloodsucker’.


	2. Remus go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grumbling, Logan clutched the towel around his body tighter, knuckles turning a few shades whiter. Why was he being so clingy all of a sudden? When a small growl comes from the back of Remus’ throat Logan lets out an annoyed sigh.

‘Remus, go away!’ Logan hisses out to no avail as he blocks the doorway, the wolf in front of him stood his ground; blinking up at him owlishly, ears perking up as Logan hisses. It was as if he had said the most ludicrous thing, the order falling on deaf ears.

Grumbling, Logan clutched the towel around his body tighter, knuckles turning a few shades whiter. Why was he being so clingy all of a sudden? When a small growl comes from the back of Remus’ throat Logan lets out an annoyed sigh.

‘You can’t just watch me take a shower!’ Logan mutters. ‘And you most certainly are not joining me. The only worse smell than garlic is wet dog.’ Logan shudders at the thought. All Remus did was let out a low, sad whine before he bumps the crown of his head against Logan’s leg, before looking up at the vampire with wide, pleading eyes. 

Logan looks down at his husband and with a sigh of defeat and a roll of his eyes steps aside. ‘If you’re not inside in 3 seconds I’m closing the door.’ Remus however was already bolting in before the words had even left his mouth. With an amused chuckle and another roll of his eyes Logan shuts the door behind him.


	3. How they met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan by all means didn’t expect to go to the club and he most certainly didn’t mean to bring someone home. Let alone a werewolf.

Logan by all means didn’t expect to go to the club and he most certainly didn’t mean to bring someone home. Let alone a werewolf. However he must admit, waking up and being wrapped up in someone else’s arms was a comfort he hasn’t had in centuries. 

‘You mean…we’re..‘ Logan hesitates after a moment of silence.   
Logan’s new mate, Remus nods. ‘Mates? Yeah.’  
Another small pause from the stunned Logan. ‘And you’re…’  
‘A werewolf. Yup. And you’re a vampire. A sexy one at that.’ Remus winks at his newly found mate. Logan lets out what one could say was a sound of embarrassment before he buries his face against Remus’ neck, enjoying the warmth the werewolf radiated.

Logan happily cuddled up to Remus, making small happy sounds at the gentle touches when Remus ran his hand through Logan’s dark raven hair. He could never get enough, being near a person was something he wasn’t used to, and probably never would get used to. It just made him love being close to Remus all the more.


	4. Remus’ life before he met Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do not read if you are sensitive to gore, blood or descriptions of such things. There is implied deaths in this chapter

The forest clearing was littered with the lifeless bodies of werewolf pups. Remus and his pack had been found and attacked by hunters. Unfortunately the more stronger weres had went out hunting when the hunters found the pack, mostly unprotected beside the elders and a few who had stayed behind to pupsit. It was the panicked howls of one of the female weres which had alerted the hunting weres of danger. 

They were quick to abandon their hunting mission and bolted back towards home. Only to find a bloodbath of lifeless bodies, elders, pups and other weres alike, all strewn across the place, dead. Remus had to have been one of the most heart broken of all, he adored all the pups and was often found playing with and entertaining each of them, despite none being his own kin. Whilst the other hunters had rallied together and went off to track down the humans that had caused this, Remus stayed behind to check for any survivors, if that was even likely in the blood bath.

Just as Remus was about to give up on finding any survivors he hears the small whimpers of a pup. Upon closer inspection, it was a pup caked in dirt with thick curly locks of caramel hair and the biggest and brightest blue eyes Remus’ own green ones had seen. The pup whines and squirms, making grabby hands up at Remus. Remus, with all the gentleness he could muster picks the pup up. Surprisingly, the only damage the little pup had was a small nick on his small, chubby cheek. 

The pup coos happily in Remus’ hold and nuzzles closer to him. Remus cradles the pup protectively, now seeing it was Patton, his close friend Thomas’ son. As Remus cuddles the pup, his ears perk up to the sound of gunshots and howls of pain in the distance. One familiar howl screamed RUN REMUS, quickly followed by an extremely loud gunshot. Remus, now horrified at hearing his friend’s last words did exactly that. He wrapped his coat around Patton and took off, running as fast as he could. Further and further away from what he once called his home as little Patton whines and cries out.


	5. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Ugh how dare they ruin the look of a vampire. With all the fake blood and ridiculous clothing. I mean look at them all Mus. It’s horrendous!’ Logan hisses out in distress as he watches a few people dressed as ‘vampires’ walk past their home, heading towards various parties.

Halloween. A time many associated with candy and monsters. That is generally what the humans associated with Halloween. However, Halloween to the monsters was the one day they could wear their favorite outfit and not get weird looks. Logan adored Halloween because he could bring out his extremely old clothing that was centuries old and wear them without getting strange looks from people. 

‘Ugh how dare they ruin the look of a vampire. With all the fake blood and ridiculous clothing. I mean look at them all Mus. It’s horrendous!’ Logan hisses out in distress as he watches a few people dressed as ‘vampires’ walk past their home, heading towards various parties. ‘Oh come on love. It’s not that bad. At least they don’t make you look like some weird fur ball on two legs.’ Remus lets out an unhappy growl as he hugs his husband from behind. Logan hums in thought before he turns his head and presses a kiss to Remus’ cheek. ‘Where’s the little one?’ 

‘Upstairs, getting ready.’ Remus murmurs as he nuzzles Logan. Logan ends up turning around in his husband’s arms and the pair lock lips in a loving embrace. The sound of footsteps running down the stairs instead interrupts the two lovers. ‘Daddy! Papa! I’m ready!’ A small child’s voice giggles as a small boy dressed in one of Logan’s old shirts from lord knows how many centuries ago with what looked like fake dog ears balanced precariously on his head runs into the room.

A small amused smile makes its way onto Remus’ face. Logan tilts his head before he wiggles out of Remus’ embrace and instead kneels down in front of the boy. ‘What are you supposed to be little one?’ Logan questions as he gently pokes the ears on the child’s head. ‘A vamp wolf!’ The child smiles, proudly showing a pair of false fangs in his mouth. Remus chuckles softly. ‘What now Pat?’ 

Patton giggles adorably. ‘I’m you and Papa! A vampire werewolf!’ Patton fiddles with the hem of his papa’s shirt before speaking again. ‘I couldn’t choose cause I wanted to be like both you and Papa.’ Remus picks up the child and spins him around a few times. ‘You adorable little monster!’ Patton squeals with joy as he gets spun. Logan stands back up and hugs his husband and son once they stopped spinning, a happy smile on his face. 

‘Next time tell me and I’ll help you find one of my shirts that will fit a little better. Ok little one?’ Logan kisses Patton’s forehead gently. Patton giggles and nods, the ears fall down a little, which Logan is quick to correct and place back on his head. Halloween may have brought out some disappointments to the older werewolf and vampire, but ultimately they adored Halloween for the mere fact they could show their more monster side without people growing suspicious.


	6. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I'm not human and therefore I don't require sleep.’ Logan argues as he looks down at the papers he has to grade.

‘You should sleep.’ Remus mumbles into his husband’s shoulder before he turns his head to the side and yawns. ‘I'm not human and therefore I don't require sleep.’ Logan argues as he looks down at the papers he has to grade.

‘Well I require cuddles from my handsome husband right now.’ Remus huffs. Logan just chuckles as he puts the paper and pen he was holding to the side. ‘Fine. You clingy monster.’ Logan spins around in his desk chair to face Remus. Remus was quick to jump into Logan’s lap and hooks his arms around the back of Logan’s neck, dragging him into a kiss. ‘I love you so much Dracula.’ Remus murmurs softly as he pulls away from the kiss so their lips are barely touching. Logan hums and smirks a little before he replies back with. ‘I love you more Bitch.’ Remus’ jaw drops open in shock. ‘Did you.. just-‘   
‘Yes I did.’ Logan says proudly with a small smirk on his face.


	7. Cute dogs you got here..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘They are.. certainly massive dogs.’ Remy speaks up after taking a sip from his coffee. ‘Having wolf in them would do that.’ Logan hums.

‘Cute dogs you got here Logan.’ A voice breaks through Logan’s train of thought. ‘Hmm?’ Logan hums as he walks into his lounge room with two cups of coffee in hand. One for himself and one for his colleague Remy, who had gotten himself comfortable, laying across the couch. Upon inspecting further to where Remy was looking he saw two balls of fur in the corner near his armchair. 

‘Right, uh yes.’ Logan carefully places a mug on the table near Remy before he steps over the larger fur ball and takes his seat.  
‘They are.. certainly massive dogs.’ Remy speaks up after taking a sip from his coffee. ‘Having wolf in them would do that.’ Logan hums. The smaller, a pup began to stir, little tail beginning to wiggle at the sound of Logan’s voice. Logan sets his mug down and ever so carefully picks the pup up and lets the pup settle on his lap. Despite only being a pup, it was already almost too big to be on his lap. ‘My uh husband is extremely fond of canines. My son too.’ Logan adds as he gently scratches behind the pup’s ear, causing the pup to quickly fall asleep again. 

‘Where is your husband and son?’ Remy asks curiously.  
‘My husband took our son out for the weekend. Hopefully they should be back tomorrow. If not later tonight.’ Logan replies.  
‘Shame. I want to meet them.’ Remy pouts.  
With a small chuckle Logan responds. ‘I believe you’ve met both before.’  
‘Really? Who?’ Remy questions.  
‘In due time Remy. Now shall we get our markings done?’ Logan asks.  
‘Ugh. Don’t remind me.’ Remy grumbles. ‘Worst part of being a teacher if you ask me.’  
Logan could only sit and chuckle and hope they could get it done quick, because then he would get to cuddle his fur ball of a husband and son more.


	8. Pretty bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Why hello there. My name is Janus. What’s yours?’ Janus kneels down to be closer to Patton’s height. Patton made no attempt to move out from behind his dad.

Janus and Remus chatted happily until Logan came downstairs with young 5 year old Patton trailing close behind him. ‘Pat, come on over and say hi.’ Remus smiles at his son as he beckons the child over. Patton tentatively came over, pressing himself shyly against his father's leg as he stares up at the stranger with amber eyes.  
‘Hi.’ Patton said softly. 

‘Why hello there. My name is Janus. What’s yours?’ Janus kneels down to be closer to Patton’s height. Patton made no attempt to move out from behind his dad. Logan chuckles from the other side of Remus. ‘Come on little one. Don’t be rude, introduce yourself.’  
Patton pouts a little before stepping out a little. ‘Patton.’ Remus reaches a hand down before he ruffles his son’s hair fondly. ‘Don’t worry Jay. Pat here is a little shy at first. But once you get him talking he won’t stop.’ Remus smiles as Patton giggles. Janus just smiles a toothy grin as his eyes flash black for a second before they return back to their natural color. ‘Even if you don’t like me pup, I’ll protect you with my life.’ Janus purrs out softly before he stands up. Patton stares up at Janus in awe, his gaze going behind the demon. ‘Bird.’ Patton giggles. 

‘What do you mean Pat?’ Logan questions, a frown making its way onto his face. Patton giggles and points up at Damien before repeating himself. ‘Bird.’  
Remus began to laugh at that. ‘I think he sees your wings Jay.’ Janus’ wings flutter behind him nervously. ‘But they are invisible..’ Patton watches the wings flutter before he sneaks over and hugs the lowest part of said wings as the adults speak. Janus lets out a startled sound and his black bird like wings become visible to all, the feathers all fluffed up from him being startled. Patton giggles as the feathers tickle him. ‘Pretty bird.’


	9. Character Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, Remus, Patton, Janus and Remy’s Character profiles. Also Merry Christmas/whatever it is you do or don’t celebrate ❤️

Name: Logan Sanders  
Species: vampire  
Age: unknown (Logan lost count a few centuries ago) Logan was changed when he was 30  
Occupation: high school science and history teacher  
Family:  
husband: Remus Lopéz  
Son: Patton Lopéz  
Friends:  
-Remy Dormir (a colleague at the school)  
-Janus Enfer (mutual friends, they don’t particularly like each other but are civil enough to remain friendly)  
Appearance(normal):  
Hair: raven, not too long but not too short, a little fluffy  
Eyes: dark brown  
Wears glasses  
Tall and slim but is stronger than he looks (about 6’0)  
Appearance(vampire):  
The same as normal however with elongated fangs, slightly sharper nails and eyes that faintly glow red. Strength, speed and endurance are higher in vampire form  
Other information:  
Contrary to popular beliefs, vampires neither burn nor sparkle in the sun, they are not going to die from consuming garlic. Garlic is just something that vampires either don’t like the taste or smell of, or in some cases, they hate both qualities  
Much like all vampires, Logan has the capability of transforming into a traditional bat

Name: Remus Lopéz  
Species: werewolf  
Age: 35  
Occupation: police officer  
Family:  
husband: Logan Sanders  
Son: Patton Lopéz  
Friends:  
-Janus Enfer  
Appearance(normal):  
Hair: dark brown with a small patch of white in his fringe. Extremely soft and fluffy (Logan loves running his fingers through the soft locks)  
Eyes: emerald green  
Tall and extremely buff (about 6’4)  
Appearance(werewolf):  
When the full moon hits, Remus, like other werewolves are forced to lose their humanity and regain the animal instincts from within, however more intense.  
When in full bipedal werewolf form, Remus stands at about 8 feet tall. His coat is full black but he keeps his emerald green eyes. In werewolf form, Remus is known to cause physical harm to anyone besides his husband and son. If he keeps most of his human mind, he is more often than not in a cuddle pile with his family, refusing to let either of them leave. He is extremely protective over them  
Other information:  
Remus can change into a normal wolf like form, akin to a regular wolf but about the size of a dog such as a St. Bernard instead of being the size of a wolf, for him to fit into society easier if he doesn’t feel like dealing with people

Name: Patton Lopéz  
Species: werewolf  
Age: 15  
Occupation: student  
Family:  
Dad: Remus Lopéz  
Papa: Logan Sanders  
Friends:  
-Emile Picani (best friend since they were in primary school)  
-Roman Prince  
-Virgil  
Appearance(normal):  
Hair: thick curly locks of caramel  
Eyes: bright blue  
Short for his age (5’1)  
Appearance(werewolf):  
Since Patton is still young, he isn’t a full grown werewolf. Patton, much like Remus is a bipedal werewolf. He stands at about 6’5 feet tall since he isn’t full grown, it is common for werewolves to grow to 8 or more feet tall once they are full grown. Patton unlike his dad, has pure white fur with his bright blue eyes  
Other information:  
Patton has a small scar that runs across his right cheek from when he was a baby  
Patton is neither truly blood related to either of his dads. However he comes from the same pack as Remus, so they have a pack bond. His real father was a werewolf named Thomas who died when Patton was a baby, Thomas was also Remus’ best friend. Remus found Patton and took him in, adopting the pup as his son. Patton calls Remus ‘dad’ whilst Logan is ‘papa’. He came up with a safety precaution where he would call Logan ‘dad’ or Remus ‘papa’ if in a situation that he was uncomfortable in, or felt if he was in danger

Name: Janus Enfer  
Species: demon  
Age: unknown  
Occupation:  
demon job: deal maker (aka taker of souls)  
Human job: lawyer  
Family:  
Deceased  
Friends:  
-Logan Sanders (more of mutual friends through Remus)  
-Remus Lopéz (close friends, akin to brothers with how close their relationship is)  
Appearance(normal):  
Hair: neatly combed dark brown locks  
Eyes: amber eyes are the most common for the demon to show, however out in public places or at his human job, it calls for him to change them to become light green. In both human and demon forms, Janus has a smile akin to one of a shark smiling, predatory, always looking for his next victim  
Appearance(demon):  
Janus is in possession of two large black wings that he keeps invisible at all times. The wings are sensitive to touch, more often that not they fluff up when they are touched. Depending on the area of the wing that is touched, Janus could potentially end up purring like a Kitten. His eyes will be fully black whenever his full demon form is out. Full demon form includes a long, thin whip like pointed tip tail  
Other information:  
Janus has sworn an oath to protect his best friend’s son, Patton with his life  
Janus can change his eyes to look any way he wants at any given moment 

Name: Remy Dormir  
Species: human??? (I mean what kind of human can consume that quantity of coffee daily without dying?)  
Age: 29  
Occupation: psychology teacher at the school where Logan works  
Family: no known living relatives that wish to associate with him  
Friends:  
-Logan Sanders (much to Logan’s annoyance, Remy refused to leave him be and they somehow became friends?)  
Appearance:  
Hair: short on the sides and back but long at the front, the front bit goes over his right eye a little  
Eyes: hetrochromia. Left eye is brown. Right is blue  
Other information:  
Remy, out of old habits from high school where he used to get bullied for his multi coloured eyes, would wear sunglasses to cover then up. To this day, Remy still wears sunglasses 24/7. It is a sign of trust if Remy ever takes his sunglasses off around you, let alone shows you his eyes.  
The amount of coffee this dude consumes actually scares some people at times. His go to coffee spot has named a high caffeine drink after him, ‘Sleep’


	10. Feeding frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It however just got worse the more Logan drank.  
> Soon, Remus felt a massive wave of nausea overtake him, as well as confusion. He didn't know what was happening, his pulse was getting weaker and his breathing much faster. Logan needed to stop, Remus’ grip loosened on Logan, and a weak whine left him.

His stomach burned and ached, the scent and sound of the man’s blood pumping around his body was nauseating and enticing. He couldn’t remember the last time he had fed. He was having a hard time remembering his own name at this point. He remembered the man was his friend. He remembered he needed to control himself. He was just having a difficult time remembering how to do so. 

Such was a struggle for Logan Sanders. Your usually friendly neighbourhood teacher. However that was not the case, but was the facade in which Logan lived under. Logan was in fact a vampire, the monster parents tell their children about in stories of terror and fear. Vampires may have not been treated kindly in the society but there were a few places vampires could go to in order to get blood if they didn’t want to go feral or kill a few dozen animals. Unfortunately, Logan hadn’t had the chance to with how much extra work he has been doing as of late and his emergency stash had also ran out and he wasn’t able to restock anytime soon.

Logan had ended up locking himself away from his family, out of fear of hurting them. This greatly worried his lover, Remus Lopeź. Remus, knowing that the situation may turn nasty allowed for his son Patton to stay over at a friend’s house for the night. After saying goodbye to the child Remus heads upstairs and knocks on the door of which Logan had locked. ‘Lo. Open up love.’ Remus spoke softly. 

‘Go away.’ Logan snaps back, slightly startling Remus who wasn’t used to the vampire being snappy. ‘Love. Open the door. I can help you.’ Remus calls softly, ears picking up the sound of footsteps before the door is cracked open enough for him to see Logan’s glowing red eyes. ‘I said. Go. Away.’ Logan hisses. Remus pushes the door open and slips into the room and shoves the door shut before Logan could push him back out. ‘Let me help you. You need to feed.’ Remus points out.  
Logan hisses at that. ‘You don’t think I don’t know that? I don’t have any blood. My stash is drained.’ Logan snarls, getting agitated, which is a common occurrence amongst vampires when they haven’t fed in a while.

‘Drink from me.’ Remus tilts his head a little to the side as an invite. Logan takes a step back, startled. ‘No. I can’t.’   
‘But why won't you? It's not like it will actually hurt. You know the limit!’ Remus growls.  
Logan looks away at that before he whispers out. ‘Because I don’t want to potentially kill you. I love you.’  
‘That’s the thing. I know you won’t. Please love you need to feed. Wouldn’t you rather this than an innocent on the streets?’ Remus looks over at his husband. Logan after contemplating that for a minute suddenly rushes forward and pins Remus to the wall. ‘Are you sure about this?’ Remus just nods his head in confirmation.

Logan could practically feel the other's heartbeat, he could practically hear it with how close Remus was. The scent of his blood was so strong and rich, his neck so close to him. Logan barely noticed his fangs grow, and god was he hungry. He was only briefly startled when he felt his fangs sink into soft flesh, before blood bubbled forth and it hit his tongue, and as ridiculous as it was, Logan could've moaned at the taste.  
His arms wound their way around Remus keeping him pinned against himself and the wall, he pulled his fangs out to instead suck on the wounds, drinking greedily.

Remus had very much noticed when he had been bit, whining softly as his senses tried to catch up to the situation. The bite had hurt a little, and feeling his blood being sucked out of him felt weird.  
Now, a human has quite a bit of blood, and blood is thicker than water, it should be more like a hearty soup for a vampire, and not like drinking water. But, while a human would most likely not be able to continue after half a liter, especially with something as hearty as a broth, a vampire was pretty much built to drink a lot. They may not be actually able to drink all 5 liters of blood of a human, but they could easily down two liters of blood if they were really hungry. And god was Logan hungry. Since Remus was a werewolf, his blood was filled with more flavour that the vampire craved more of.

Remus’ heart rate picked up as Logan drank more, and he was clutching the other's shirt in his hands. He was breathing a little heavier, it was still fine since he didn’t feel any nausea or headaches. It however just got worse the more Logan drank.  
Soon, Remus felt a massive wave of nausea overtake him, as well as confusion. He didn't know what was happening, his pulse was getting weaker and his breathing much faster. Logan needed to stop, Remus’ grip loosened on Logan, and a weak whine left him.

When Logan pulled away, Remus couldn't support himself at all. Logan had to hold the man up, licking the wounds to encourage healing and slow the bleeding -the sucking was truly what caused the most amount of blood loss, after all.  
But now, sated and back to his proper mindset, Logan was quick to really notice just how much he had drank from Remus.  
And he was still bleeding.  
‘Fuck- fuck fuck fuck.’ Logan bit his lip before he licked the wound again, his saliva finally working to block the blood from escaping, looking at Remus. ‘Re? Remus stay awake alright? Fuck- goddammit.’ Logan continued cursing as Remus’ eyes rolled into the back off his head. Carefully picking Remus up Logan carried him to the bed. Remus was out, unconscious but still breathing. Thankfully.


	11. I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gave Logan a small smile; it wasn't uncommon for Logan to feel lonely, especially when he was home alone for a few hours without either Pat or Remus around.

Remus sighed deeply as he walked into his home at 11.30pm. It had been a very long day at work and all he wanted to do was go to his room and flop onto his bed so he could get some sleep. ‘Remus? You're back!’ He gave Logan a tired smile. ‘Sorry Love. Had a few extra meetings than I thought, they were compulsory.’ Logan hummed as he walked over before his arm coiled around Remus’ waist and gently pulled him closer. Remus groaned, head slumping forward so his forehead rested against Logan’s own one. ‘Goodness you look so exhausted.’ Logan chuckles softly in amusement as he presses a gentle kiss to Remus’ chin. ‘Yeah, all I want to do is go to sleep.’ Remus raised a brow when Logan chuckled softly. ‘Well you don't mind cuddling up with me while you do, do you? I've missed you and your cuddles.’ Logan hums softly, a pleading look in his eyes. 

Remus gave Logan a small smile; it wasn't uncommon for Logan to feel lonely, especially when he was home alone for a few hours without either Pat or Remus around. Remus let Logan take his hand, leading him up to their shared bedroom. ‘You must have really missed me.’ Remus mumbles softly.   
‘Pat is staying over at Emile’s tonight so I’ve had the house to myself since he left about 7 hours ago.’ Logan spoke with a nod, letting Remus climb onto the bed before joining him, crawling over him as he started to place tiny kisses all over his face. 

‘Okay, okay!‘ Remus laughs before he pulls Logan down, kissing him gently in the process. ‘I promise not to come home so late again love.’ Remus mumbles softly before he and Logan get settled, laying wrapped up in each other’s arms.


	12. Stalked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tiniest spark of excitement lighting up in his eyes when he spotted someone foolishly alone. He came up behind them, chest against their back as he wrapped his arms around their waist. ‘Hello.’ He purred.

It was dark and cold. Logan stalked through the streets of the near empty city, hands clasped behind his back. He had an appetite, but not for food. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the city goers that dared to walk the streets this late. The tiniest spark of excitement lighting up in his eyes when he spotted someone foolishly alone. He came up behind them, chest against their back as he wrapped his arms around their waist. ‘Hello.’ He purred. ‘What's a pretty thing like you doing out here by yourself?’

‘I could say the same about you handsome.’ The person in his arms chuckles softly. Logan smirks a little before he began kissing the back of the person’s neck, feeling the blood pulse under his lips. ‘You look so tasty I could just eat you up.’ Logan purrs before his fangs elongate. ‘You calling me a snack, hot stuff?’ The guy asks, a grin on his face. Logan chuckles softly before he sinks his fangs into the guy’s neck. 

The guy lets out a small whine before he relaxes into Logan’s hold. Logan pulls back and swipes his tongue against the bite mark, making the area go numb as it heals. His fangs shrink back to normal size as he pulls his husband into a kiss. ‘You still with me Re?’ Logan grins at the dazed expression on Remus’ face. Remus shakes his head to clear his thoughts before a cheeky grin grows on his face. ‘I think I have a biting kink.’   
‘Gross.’ Logan chuckles before he cuddles into Remus’ side. The pair cuddle in silence before Remus speaks up.

‘Maybe we could go out and kill a few people.’ Remus grins mischievously.   
‘Mus. That’s illegal.’ Logan sighs softly, wondering exactly how Remus ever got a job as a police officer.   
‘Darling. Your beauty should be illegal.’ Remus turns around and smiles at Logan, whose cheeks now had a darker tinge to them.


	13. I thought we were friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Y-you shot my dad.’ Virgil is quick to shake his head. ‘N-no I didn’t shoot him! I shot a monster!’

‘It’s all your fault.’ Patton’s eyes widen at the realisation. ‘Y-you shot my dad.’ Virgil is quick to shake his head. ‘N-no I didn’t shoot him! I shot a monster!’ Virgil protests, only to take a step back when Patton let’s out a threatening growl. ‘What so I’m a monster too? I didn’t ask to be a werewolf!’ Patton let’s out a sad whine, eyes filling with tears. ‘I thought we were friends.’


	14. I’m immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Alright, class, today we're learning about what happened during the French Revolution.’  
> ‘Um...but Mr Sanders, you just lit the history textbook on fire and threw it out the window.

‘Alright, class, today we're learning about what happened during the French Revolution.’  
‘Um...but Mr Sanders, you just lit the history textbook on fire and threw it out the window. Don't you think that'll make it a little bit, oh, I don't know, difficult to learn what happened if we no longer have the book?’ One of the students points out. 

With an amused smirk on his face, Logan replies. ‘No, it won't. I was there during the French Revolution, and I almost got beheaded, but I had a certain less than wealthy friend who somehow managed to pull me out in time. I am an immortal, Miss Varela. Now please just take a sheet of loose leaf paper out for notes, and listen closely as I speak.’ Patton couldn’t help but giggles at his Papa and his amusing ways.


	15. I saw everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Remus have a fight, Logan storms out, angered. Unfortunately Patton witnessed the whole ordeal.

‘How long have you been standing there?’ Remus sighs softly as he glances over to where Patton was hiding behind the couch. ‘Longer than you'd like. I heard you and Papa arguing. Is he going to come back?’ Patton goes over and hugs his dad. ‘I’m not sure Pat. I really messed up and he got extremely angry. I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t come back.’ Remus sighs sadly as he hugs Patton.


	16. It's like a dog tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Please be warned that this chapter contains sexual acts. Please do not read if it will offend you in anyway or if you are underage.⚠️

Remus had a claiming kink. It’s to be expected by a possessive wolf after all. He just wanted everyone to know that whoever he was with, in this case, his husband Logan, was his mate and if you touched him, Remus would be after you in a second flat. Logan absolutely loved that about Remus. He loved the marks and the hickeys and never really wanted it to stop. 

Remus was sitting in his room one day, at Logan’s desk typing up some documents for work on Logan’s laptop. When all of a sudden Logan came in with his arms behind his back, Remus looked up, curiosity filling his eyes. ‘Hey Mus! So, I have a little surprise for you, I need you to close your eyes though.’ Logan said, grinning a little. After sighing softly Remus closes his eyes. ‘Don't try hurt me or anything. I might just like it.’ Logan laughs at that before he gets Remus to stand, carefully leading him to stand in front of the dresser with a mirror attached to it. 

Remus kept his eyes closed, jumping a little when he felt something go around his neck. A small 'click' could he heard. ‘Open your eyes dearest.’ Logan says softly. Remus did exactly that and immediately blushed at what he saw. Logan had put a collar on him. It was a thick dark blue band with a silver tag that clearly read ‘Logan’s’ on it. ‘What do you think?’ Logan asked from behind Remus, carefully wrapping his arms around Remus’ waist. ‘It's not to tight or anything right?’ Remus immediately shook his head. ‘No, no. It's perfect.’ Remus replied softly, still taking in the image. Logan smirked and slowly dragged his hand over Remus’ crotch, chuckling at the fact that Remus was already half hard. 

‘L-Lo.’ Remus stammered, moaning softly amd leaning back against his husband. Logan slowly unzipped Remus’ pants, before sticking his hand in Remus’ boxers. ‘Did your new collar get you all worked up? You like being mine?’ Logan’s voice purred in Remus’ ear, Remus was quick to nod his head, the tag jingling a little. Logan put a little lube on his hand and started to jerk Remus off as they stood there. Remus leaned back against Logan, head falling back onto Logan’s shoulder. Logan took the chance and gently sucked hickeys onto Remus’ neck, nipping lightly with his fangs, smirking as Remus’ moans increased in volume. ‘F-fuck, Lo, love.’ Remus whined quickly, Logan sped up his hand movements a little more.

Remus moaned muffled by his hand and came onto Logan’s hand and onto the floor a bit, blushing deeply. ‘Would you be willing to do me a favor, dearest?’ Logan purred, licking the cum off his fingers and grinding against Remus a little. ‘Yes of course, anything for you my love.’ Remus spoke rapidly, pulling his pants up before quickly kneeling in front of Logan. Logan blushed softly, running a hand through Remus’ hair. Remus gently pulled down Logan’s pants and took his cock out, gently licking over the tip causing Logan to groan softly. ‘Mus, don't tease!’ Remus was quick to take Logan’s dick into his mouth before he started to give him a blow job. 

Eventually Remus went all the way, deep throating Logan’s cock and that was all it took for the vampire to go over the edge. Remus made sure to swallow and not spill any. Logan stood up and pulled Remus into a kiss by his collar. ‘You taste like cum.’ Logan mumbled, causing Remus to laugh and nod. Logan fixed himself up and completely forgot about taking the collar off, walking downstairs. He was quickly reminded however. ‘...Remus? Why do you have a collar on?’ Janus asked as he saw Remus pass through to the living room. Remus opened his mouth to answer before Logan interrupted. ‘It's like a dog tag, you have to know who be belongs to.’ Logan spoke before kissing Remus’ cheek. Janus just snickers at that, already guessing what was going to happen once he left the house. Luckily Patton wasn’t going to be home for another few hours.


	17. Scram kid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Virgil’s first interaction

‘Kid, it's taking me everything I've got to not eat you right now. In these three minutes you've been standing here wasting your time, and more importantly, mine, that little feral impulse has informed me of about forty different ways I could kill you and make it look like an accident.’ Remus growls out, more annoyed than anything, he didn’t want to kill the kid, but he’s the son of a hunter. ‘Just. Get out of here.’ Remus jumps forward with a snarl. The kid scrambles backwards in fear, his purple hair falling into his face, covering his eye.


	18. The rage inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘But everyone gets angry…that’s human.’   
> ‘Up until the point when you’re not considered human.’

‘How can you not be angry?’ The vampire asks, more curious than anything.  
‘I am angry.’ The werewolf snaps. ‘Furious in fact. But unlike you, I don’t have the luxury of showing it without being called a monster. Without someone taking it as a sign of proof that I need to be put down like a rabid dog, that I’m just like what the stories tell you.’

‘But everyone gets angry…that’s human.’   
‘Up until the point when you’re not considered human.’ Remus growls, canines lengthening as he got more and more pissed off.   
‘Well you’re not the only monster here after all. I am a vampire if you haven’t forgot. A leech as society has begun labelling us.’


	19. Brain freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Seriously, who eats ice cream in the middle of winter? Weirdos.’ Logan shakes his head.

‘Seriously, who eats ice cream in the middle of winter? Weirdos.’ Logan shakes his head as he walks past Remus and Patton as the two wolves raid the ice cream. ‘You’re going to get a brain freeze if you don’t stop.’ Logan tried to warn, to no effect. As Patton and Remus just giggle in response and shove a huge spoonful of the frozen treat into their mouths, only to let out yelps at how cold the treat was. ‘Told you so.’ Logan laughs as he walks back with a steaming mug of coffee in hand. He leans down and kisses Patton’s forehead before he kisses Remus’ cheek. ‘My idiots.’ Patton huffs, puffing out his cheeks as he rolls his eyes. ‘Gee thanks Papa.’


	20. My shining star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction into Roman and Patton’s relationship

‘Pat.’ Roman cups Patton’s cheek gently with a hand. ‘I still love you. I don’t care if you’re a werewolf or a vampire for that matter. I don’t care what you are. I love you.’ Patton smiles as happy tears begin to roll down his cheeks. ‘Hey, don’t cry.’ Roman ever so gently wipes the tears away before he kisses Patton’s right cheek, right on the scar. ‘B-but how could you l-love me? I-I’m a m-monster.’ Patton whimpers out. ‘Patton, my shining star. You are so frickin’ gorgeous and I will always love you. In no way, in my eyes you are not a monster. You are my other half. You’re gorgeous. This doesn’t change my opinion of you. I will love you no matter what.' Roman smiles brightly, eyes filled with love and adoration.


	21. Monster lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman speaks to his dad about a certain werewolf pup

‘Oh don’t pull the tragic I’m in love bullshit on me.’ His father snapped. ‘What idiot falls in love with someone who is quite literally trying to kill you? Are you suicidal, is that it?’ Roman stares down at the ground, fiddling with the hem of his jumper. ‘He is a monster. Just like the rest of them.’ Roman’s father began pacing around the room and muttering most likely to himself. ‘I knew I should have pulled you out of that school once that bloodsucker was found. But no, your mother convinced me to leave you be.’

‘I love him pa! He would never hurt me.’ Roman finally spoke up having gathered the courage to speak against his father. Once he spoke, Roman realised the mistake he made. He just came out to his father, his face starts to turn a ghostly shade of white before he shakes his head and continues speaking. ‘Please don’t stage an intervention.’ Roman begged. ‘Patton makes me feel happy. If it comes down to it I will run away.’ Roman’s father sighs before he rubs his face with a hand. ‘Roman I couldn’t care less if you are gay or straight or bloody bi. I just don’t want to see you hurt. That boy is one of them! Those critters that have been hunting humans for centuries. You're my only child, I want the best for you.'

'Well maybe you should give him a chance! If he wanted to hurt me. He could have done it so many times!' Roman touches his wet cheek, only now realising he was crying. 'He is so sweet and kind and he has a heart of gold. Please Pa.' Roman begs. Roman's father stands up and makes his way over to Roman, Roman taking a step back out of fear only to let out a squeak as he is pulled into a hug by his dad. Roman froze up, not expecting the hug at all.  
‘Roman.’ His father sighs as he releases Roman from the hug before he pulls out a handkerchief and hands it to his son. ‘I will meet him if that makes you happy. But if you come home with a single scratch, bite or scar caused by him or his family. You will be forbidden from seeing him ever again. Do we have a deal?’ Roman nods his head, not trusting his voice to work at this moment, he wipes his tears away before he hands the handkerchief back to his father.


	22. Logan Sanders Guide to Caring for Your Werewolf!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, if you're seeing this in assuming you have a wonderful new addition to your family! A Werewolf! Contradictory to all the stories about them, werewolves are actually pretty nice. (The ones I've met at least) So I got up and decided to write this handy guide.

So, if you're seeing this in assuming you have a wonderful new addition to your family! A Werewolf! Contradictory to all the stories about them, werewolves are actually pretty nice. (The ones I've met at least) So I got up and decided to write this handy guide.

Preparing for your Werewolf.  
This step is pretty easy, it's just gathering the supplies needed to keep your new werewolf happy (and not eating your furniture)

1) Things to chew  
Sticks, rope, and bones are fine! Gum works just fine as well.  
2) A place to sleep  
Remus can be pretty picky about where he sleeps. But usually a nice shady, hidden spot outside or a blanket nest should work just fine. It may take a few tries before you find the correct sleeping arrangements and that is okay.  
3) Clothes  
You might want to keep extra clothes on hand for when your friend gets too exited. Transformation takes quite the toll on a werewolf's human clothes so be sure to have a place for your wolf to get changed as well.

Note: If it is a full moon, you may want to inform them of any extra precautions you will be taking (locking the doors, keeping them outside, etc

Full Moon Preparation! (With advice gained from Remus)  
So, if your werewolf has not informed you, the full moon is a time in which werewolves are forced to embrace the wolf side. In the days (think four or five) before the full moon, they may be irritable, a bit more aggressive than usual, pickier about where they sleep, and territorial (at least more than normal). On the actual night of the full moon, you may wish to keep them outside, or locked in a secure area. Here are a few steps in preparation.

1) Find a safe area. Either a well secured basement or a secured spot in a forest, far enough away from any people who could be injured.  
2) If your wolf decides to stay just in your home, do not run, express fear, attempt to hide, or attempt to contain them. Acting like prey will just make them more aggressive, and trying to contain them after they decided to stay out just betrays trust.  
3) Thick. Boards.  
4) Oh for the love of God silver. Does. Not. Stop. Werewolves. Please do not attack your werewolf with silver.


	23. You snore too loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus snores, loudly. Logan isn't happy

The loud snores that were quite literally shaking the bed were the last straw for Logan, the sound causing him to let out a grumpy hiss before he reached behind himself and whacked at his sleeping partner. ‘Mus, shut up.’ Remus lets out a grunt of both pain and surprise as Logan had managed to smack him right in the face. Remus grumbles a few words of sleepy nonsense before he pulls Logan closer to himself being sure that he nestled his face into the crook of Logan’s neck. Logan yawns before he shuffles around until he is face to face with Remus. ‘You snore too loud.’ Logan mumbles before he kisses Remus’ nose gently, afterwards nuzzling closer to him.


	24. The truth comes to hang out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Patton's interaction after the truth comes out

‘Your dad doesn't like me, and he owns guns.’ Patton lets a soft whimper before he curls in on himself. ‘You yourself are a hunter. Hunters kill my kind. So why aren’t you trying to kill me?’ Patton questions his supposed friend. Virgil drops his knife and kicks it a few paces away. ‘Because you are the first to show me any bit of kindness. My dad.. I mean he does care in his own weird way. But you made me feel like I belonged, like I was needed in this world. I-it made me happy.’

Virgil sits down before he pulls his knees to his chest, hugging them close. ‘I don’t want to hunt. I just want to be a normal kid. I didn’t mean to shoot your dad. I really am sorry about the hurt I caused you and your family. I got scared. Scared of what my dad would do if I didn’t shoot.’ Virgil’s voice cracks a little in those last few words, tears begin to slowly trail down his cheeks. Patton couldn’t help but feel sympathy for him, he scoots closer to Virgil before he hugs him. Virgil jumps at the contact but settles down after a moment.


	25. Transformation pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Remus felt his ankle snap he knew this wasn’t going to be a nice and quick transformation like usual.

The second Remus felt his ankle snap he knew this wasn’t going to be a nice and quick transformation like usual. He was too breathless from the pain to even howl, his knees buckled and he hit the floor with a small yelp. He dug his nails into the earth, gasping, vision blurring as everything began to burn. His blood pounded deafening in his ears. For a moment, he thought that was it. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Then his jaw stretched and all he could do was scream. Face pressed against the wet dirt, breathing in the copper taste of his own blood and the autumn leaves.

He groaned as his bones began to knit themselves back together like patchwork. Bones healing in some grotesque jenga like version of the human skeleton. Such was life for a werewolf. Each shift from human to beast or from beast to human was pain. Bones morphing and moving, in most cases snapping in order to move more freely as a beast. His body shook. Tears burned the corners of his eyes as his vision blacked out and the world came back sharper than before. His skin itched and he tore at his clothes, at his hair, anything that would make the burning stop. His throat felt raw, whimpers turning to whines like that of a kicked dog. Please make it stop, god anyone make it stop, I’ll do anything, please please please. He heaved, stomach writhing, sure he was going to be sick. His human mind passed out when he felt his spine snap and knit together anew, making way for his predatory, wolf mind to take over.


	26. Intruder Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intruder enters the wolves home and he gets protective

After jumping on and promptly pinning the intruder down. Remus took deep and careful sniffs around the guy’s neck and hair. The scent of iron was strong, mixed in with jam? He knew that scent. It was a safe scent. It was the scent of someone he trusted & cared for. Someone he loved. Logan. After realisation took in, and knowing that Logan was not an intruder coming to hurt his pup, he allowed Logan to come close. 

The young pup in question had curled up under the bed in the room in fear when Logan came in startling him. Logan sits down on the floor, he already didn’t like how Patton was scared of him. Remus licks at Logan’s cheek before he pads over to the bed and sticks his head under, trying to coax Patton out. After a few moments Remus backs away and Patton crawls out from under the bed.


	27. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘My advice for you boy. Run. Run away and don’t you dare think of coming back here ever again.’

‘I-I wouldn’t hurt him!’ Virgil stutters out, fear making its way on his face as he stares up at the tall male in front of him.   
‘Then you’re not a very good hunter and I worry for your safety when you meet someone not as forgiving as myself.’ The vampire growled low in his throat, fangs sharp and glistening in the light as his eyes glowed red.

‘However you do pose a threat to my family.’ Virgil takes a few steps back as he shakily raises his gun. In the blink of an eye the gun was out of his hand and was bent in half in the hands of the vampire. ‘My advice for you boy. Run. Run away and don’t you dare think of coming back here ever again.’  
Virgil gulps in fear, he didn’t want to be a hunter after all. And coming face to face with a pissed off vampire with a now broken gun, he was defenceless.


	28. Pup transforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton transformation

Patton panted and groaned as he curled up into a ball. The full moon was slowly crawling up into the sky and he knew it would start any moment now. It happened every month. He cried out in pain as he felt his bones begin to shift. Muscles twisted and rearranged themselves as his whole body began to change. Fur began to sprout from his skin as he collapsed to his knees. As he began to lose his rational mind, he could only beg that he wouldn’t hurt anyone this time...


	29. Next time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our darkest urges don’t define us. We just have to try and make sure it’s better next time

The vampire hovered, trying to think of the right words to make it better. Awkwardly, he patted and rubbed the werewolf’s shoulders before sighing.   
‘Trust me.’ Logan spoke softly. ‘The things we do aren’t always us, and we can’t always help them. Blood lust, lunacy…our darkest urges don’t define us. We just have to try and make sure it’s better next time.'

‘Next time!?’ The pup yelped. Patton shook his head. ‘No, no no. I can’t do it next time. You don’t understand, I can’t.’  
‘I understand what it’s like to think of yourself as a monster. And I know it’s hard to change. I also know that you can.’ Logan crouched down, ducking his head to meet the young werewolf’s eye. ‘And both your dad and myself will help you every step of the way.’


	30. Fascination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan witnesses Remus transform

Remus felt incredibly uncomfortable, standing almost completely naked in front of the vampire on the edge of the woods. He'd already removed his shirt and was simply standing there in a pair of very loose shorts that hung hazardly low on his hips. Logan’s eyes were glued on him.  
‘You know, you don't have to stare so intensely.' He said. Logan at least had the decency to look away after being caught.  
‘W-well, I don't want to miss anything. Besides...you're not half bad looking.’ He mumbled the last part as if it were meant for himself, but Remus could hear him clearly. Wolf senses were handy that way.

‘Great. Well...it'll happen any second now. If you hear any cracking, I'm fine, it's ju-.’ Remus’ words got cut off as he suddenly flew forward onto his knees. He was used to the process and the pain that came with transforming. He felt his teeth lengthening and ran his new tongue over them.Glowing emerald eyes peered out into the darkness and met wide dark brown eyes. Logan was staring at him in equal amounts of awe and fear. He'd moved backwards several feet from where he'd been originally sitting on the grass and Remus couldn't blame him. The first time, his mother had filmed the whole transformation and it was a bit terrifying to watch. The rest of the transformation finished and finally, Remus was walking on all fours, ink black fur blending easily into the darkness of the night. He shook himself off and licked carelessly at his paws. He kinda missed being in this form.

‘Wow.’ A voice broke him from his casual grooming and he turned emerald eyes back to Logan. The other man was currently taking very careful steps over to him, as though he was worried he'd spook Remus. The wolf rolled his eyes in the best way a wolf could. When Logan was less than two feet away, Remus leaned back on his hind legs and leaped at the other who let out a surprised yelp. Remus landed squarely on his chest, pushing Logan down onto his back. He then proceeded to lick Logan’s face until the vampire was laughing so hard he almost choked.

‘Enough, enough!’ He called out and Remus took a step back. Logan pushed himself into a sitting position and smiled. You're just like a puppy.’ He said and Remus let out a soft growl, this time Logan noticed.  
‘You're also...really pretty. I've never seen a pure black wolf.’ He said before carefully raising a hand as if to ask if he could pet Remus. The wolf nodded and Logan brushed his hands through the thick fur of his back before scratching around his ears. Remus let out a soft woo of content, causing Logan to smile once more. They spent a few minutes like this; Logan just casually petting him. Sooner or later, Remus’ animal instinct to just run hit him and he took off into the woods to explore, leaving Logan to watch him.


	31. Peaceful

'You look really peaceful when you’re asleep.' Logan murmurs before he snuggles into Remus. Remus yawns as he wraps his arms tighter around Logan, keeping him close.  
'Peaceful how?' Remus reaches a hand up and ever so gently tangles it into Logan's hair, playing with the soft locks.  
'Well, you don't look like you're in pain. You look happy and relaxed. I hate seeing you in pain.' Logan yawns as he sleepily looks into his partner’s eyes.


	32. Locked away

It hurt like hell.  
Remus Lopéz cried out in agony as the sway of the full moon took effect. Pain surged through his body. Forcing him down on his hands and knees. His bones outstretched, popping out-of-place, only to realign themselves as he changed and grew. Practically doubling in size. Rendering his clothes to shreds. There was a loud cracking noise as his face contorted into something inhuman; his jawbone dislocating and reforming into a ferocious fang-filled muzzle. Claws erupted from the tips of his elongated fingers and toes. Dark shaggy fur sprouted forth - covering the entirety of his body.  
Completing the change. After taking a moment to recover so to speak, Remus rose to his now eight feet in height and threw his head back, letting out a blood curdling howl before making an attempt to escape the cage. As he always did. Throwing his full weight against the bars. Over and over again.


	33. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan had to protect his family

The house is a disaster. Glass litters the floor from shattered windows. Portraits of once smiling faces are torn and unrecognizable. Blood drips from the ceiling in the form of abstract art. Several walls have been crumbled under the weight of a body, thrown too hard to have been caused by normal human strength.It’s an obvious sign of a vampire attack, and yet. There’s silver mingling with the blood. A silver blade impaled on an overturned table.

Glass breaks further under Remus' boots as he moves past crumpled bodies and into the dark hall. The path is familiar, one he travelled quite frequently. Six strides forwards, a left turn, up the stairs and to the right. He nudges the door to the master bedroom opens with a foot. A stray feather flutters past as it opens. Remus stares at the body staked to the mattress with a heart devoid of emotion. It’s a human, that is all that matters. The creak of the floorboards behind him startles him, as he turns, Logan is standing menacingly in the doorway.

'I had to kill them. They were going to hurt you and Pat. I just want us to be happy.' He’s absolutely covered in blood, clothes so drenched Remus is uncertain what the original color ever was. Logan's eyes glow red in the darkness. Remus steps closer to look him over for injuries.   
'I know.'

'It would have been quick if they hadn’t fought back.' Logan lifts his hand and stares at the silver burns on his palm.  
'I know.' Remus spoke again before his gaze went to the burns. He kneels before Logan to examine the rip in his shirt and the cut underneath, across his ribs. The wound is already nearly gone thanks to Logan's ability to quickly heal from drinking from the blood of his attackers.

He knows who did it. He recognizes some of what's left of the men downstairs. They were a part of a group of human hunters who hated the supernatural monsters of the world. He stands back up before he takes one of Logan's clawed hands in his own before his other hand cups Logan's cheek.   
'We need to go before anyone finds this place. I’ve already got the cabin set up for emergencies like this.' Remus murmurs softly.

'You don’t seem upset.' Logan murmurs softly before he leans into Remus' hand, slowly closing his eyes.Remus glances back at the man who lay dead on the bed amongst the chaos of their shared bedroom.   
'They weren’t good people. All of them were a part of that group of hunters I spoke about last month.' As Remus turns back to look at his lover, he stares into those gorgeous red eyes. Logan presses a gentle kiss to Remus' cheek before he pulls Remus towards the direction of the back door. 'We can talk about it later. For now we can pick Patton up from school and head out.'


End file.
